


these veins of mine light up

by mattysones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Cock Warming, Consensual Harem, Empress Allura (Voltron), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Grooming, Harems, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Oviposition, Sex Toys, Xenophilia, everyone has weird dicks, everyone's in the harem shiro's in the harem you're in the harem, grooming as foreplay, is it slowburn if you're married, is that a tag?? less sex slave and more of a sex servant idk, it's porn i'm here to write porn it's been real my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: The rules are different for harem members going into a heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO I really don't have any major warnings here, except that while primarily Klance, there's a huge Allurance scene. So I'm splitting this up into three parts so you can read what you want? This is a long ass porn.

Lance woke suddenly, the soft scents of the harem mingling together, a mixture of body sweat and soaps. Overwhelming but not bad. He lay in a mess of warm bodies, head floating and arousal pulsing in his core. His heat was upcoming. Slick slid cool from his thighs, a mix of last night and his insides preparing. He stretched into it, relishing the feeling of his cock waking up with the rest of him.

Blinking the fuzz from his eyes, he sat, glancing around for one particular body, before he remembered Keith wouldn't be here. It took him a few moments to notice that Shiro had curled around his leg in the night, pressed naked against his thigh. He stirred as Lance moved, but the others were not bothered. Shiro nuzzled into his hip and woke sleepily, black hair falling in his face. He blinked up at Lance, purple Altean markings bright under his eyes. He was heavy with sleep, but with Lance's slick evident in his face, he scented him curiously before recognition came to him.

His voice was rough from sleep, "Your heat," Shiro said quietly, squeezing Lance's hip, "Go on."

Lance smiled sweetly, floating and wanting and not completely present. He shook himself from the others, found a robe and slid barefoot into the hallways. The white cuffs around his ankles were bright against his skin, soft and comfortable, easily removed; he chose to leave them on. He shivered as he was acutely aware of their presence, the Empress' crest pressed into his ankles.

The guard's quarters were on the opposite side of Arus' castle. This early in the morning there were few in the hallways, mostly servants in the middle of their morning responsibilities. His preheat-scent trailed along with him, earning him some stares, but the servants mostly left him alone, with small nods of recognition.

He found his husband's quarters, a shared room with other Galran soldiers. Blessed that they were on different shifts; Keith would be back, or possibly eating breakfast.

Lance passed a hand over the door panel and let himself in. Keith was at his bed, removing his armor and hanging it in the part of his closet meant to hold the Altean regalia. No roommate in sight. His gold eyes looked up, ears twitching forward, clearly not expecting anyone.

 _"Husband-mate."_ Keith said in Galran, surprised but not displeased.

 _"Darling."_ Lance said in Altean. He entered and swiped a hand over the inside panel to lock the door, "I'm in pre-heat," he announced.

Keith frowned, hands falling away from armor in his closet while he inspected Lance before him, "Should you be here?"

Lance smiled and stepped forward to start plucking at the rest of Keith's armor - he already had the top done anyway, and mostly used it as an excuse to run his hands over his chest, "I want you to help me prepare to present to the Empress."

Keith's ears flicked backwards, uncertain even as he let Lance undress him. Lance slid to his knees suggestively, glancing up at him with a grin but keeping his movements businesslike. Keith ran his fingers through Lance's brown hair, "Is that permitted?"

"You are my husband."

"I am no emperor." Keith said pointedly, pausing Lance's movements to grab Lance's hands working at the cuisse on his thighs.

Lance pulled the last cuisse aside and stood. He stepped into Keith's space, hand dropping to cup his groin through the remaining underarmor, "Don't care."

Keith huffed and pulled Lance in by the waist. He ducked his head to scent behind Lance's pointed ears, noting that Lance's blue markings were glowing faintly. Lance was warm, warmer than usual, and smelt of sugar. He rocked his hips into Lance's palm, earning a soft laugh into his neck, "You smell like pre-heat," he said into Lance's hair.

Lance hummed deep in his chest and palmed at Keith's hips, "Come to the harem baths."

Soldiers generally weren't permitted near the harem, except Keith could; a stipulation to their marriage was that he become a member of the Empress' harem. Except, she was not known for favoring Galra in any capacity and ran no real risk of being called.

"Okay." Keith said, shivering when Lance's pre-heat scent warmed and soaked into his core.

* * *

Lance managed to close off part of the baths, partially with Shiro's help and the promise that they wouldn't be there all day. Keith was mostly just eager to be alone with his mate, whose scent was getting stronger as he took his time gathering bath supplies. Keith took advantage of Lance's puttering and rinsed in the showers before soaking in the pools.

He was dozing with his nose barely above water, when Lance settled behind him and combed fingers through his purple-black mane, pulling water through the short, peach-fuzz fur on his neck as well.

"Are you sleeping?" Lance asked affectionately.

Keith blew some bubbles and sunk lower.

"I see," Lance laughed. Sitting on the edge of the bath, he swung his bare legs over Keith's shoulders, scooting so his thighs rested against Keith's neck and dipped his feet into the water. He'd stripped of the adornments that marked him as the Empress', and Keith liked it better that way. "Let me wash your hair."

Keith looked up, raising his mouth from the water, "Do we have time?"

Lance's heart swelled as Keith looked with no less than absolute trust, "Always." He ducked his head and kissed Keith's forehead, feeling his feather-like Galran ears twitch, "Come on, up. I already cleaned the important bits. After you, we'll start on me."

Keith groaned as he was hauled from the hot water. Without the steam muting his senses, Lance's scent quickly surrounded him. Inevitably he was affected, not so much by Lance's nudity, but by his proximity and scent. Unaroused, his cock hid in a protective sheath, and now it showed its pink head from his slit. Lance led Keith to the showers, eyes lighting when he not-so-subtly glanced down to see the pink of his cock. Keith rolled his eyes and and leaned forward to nuzzle the back of Lance's neck, "You smell good. Don't get smug."

"I'm excited." Lance deadpanned. More prehensile than Keith's, although that was not quite the right word; unaroused it lay flaccid like most cocks. Aroused, it lengthened into a tentacle shape that naturally wanted to curl around whatever was stimulating it. Right now Lance was erect, pressed close to his own belly, sometimes his hip, for lack of stimulation. The shaft was flesh-colored, fading into blue at the head, the same blue as his facial markings, leaking thin slick from the tip.

Keith laughed and nipped the back of his mate's neck, letting himself be pulled along.

There were stools in the showers, allowing Lance to sit behind Keith, pressing his front to Keith's back more than was strictly necessary. Lance was no waif; he embraced Keith easily while he worked, fingers strong and firm, Keith letting the weight of his body sink into Lance's while he scrubbed with expensive soaps and shampoos Keith didn't normally afford himself. Keith purred whiled Lance away the grime of the night.

"Don't you ever take care of yourself? You're so oily." Lance complained while he moved to Keith's front.

"No time." Keith said, blissful from Lance's fussing, liking the sight of Lance on his knees, keeping Keith's legs spread with his shoulders, "Not all of us primp for a living."

Lance stuck his tongue out, blowing a raspberry at Keith's thigh. Keith blew one in return; he reached for a spray nozzle to release a burst of water at Lance's face. Lance squawked, and Keith changed the settings to a soft spray, and started wetting Lance's brown hair. Lance spluttered and Keith laughed.

"That's enough," Keith said, combing his fingers though Lance's hair, "You're taking too long. I can smell you through the water."

Lance pouted, kneeling between Keith's legs with his hands on Keith's damp thighs. He blinked out rivulets of water, focused on the muscle under his fingers and the soft way Keith was looking at him. "I haven't seen you in _weeks_."

Keith pressed his fingers into Lance's shoulders, a frown tugging at his lips, "Once she's done with you we'll see each other plenty," he said more harshly than intended.

Blue eyes offered him a searching, knowing glance.

"I don't have to like it." Keith sulked, and tugged Lance closer to run his hands over his mate's neck and upper back, rinsing as he worked. Lance sighed and leaned forward to press his cheek into Keith's belly. He could smell Keith's sex, a full, earthy scent despite the shower. A soft pulse of arousal reminded him why he was here.

"Then you'll just have to knot me to remind me who I belong to," he hummed, smirking when Keith shivered under him. He shooed Keith's hands from his head and urged him to sit upright so he could see Keith's cock in still hidden in the sheath that protected it. Lance opened his mouth to lap at Keith's tip, cock damp and scent heavy as he coaxed it out. He looked up and held the tip on his tongue to show him what he was doing.

"Shut up," Keith moaned and turned the shower nozzle away so he could focus on Lance's mouth on his cock, "Won't she smell..?" Keith released a cut off gasp when a tongue swirled his rapidly swelling dick.

"She will," Lance hummed carelessly. With his hand he exposed Keith's dick, sliding his mouth nearly to the base. Keith moaned and pushed his hips up , Lance's scent turning stronger the deeper he pushed. Lance's fingers pressed into the dormant knot, getting a soft whine from Keith's throat.

"Lance." Keith gasped.

Lance popped off, lowering his head to pull one of Keith's testicles into his mouth. He sucked gently, savoring the tremor in Keith's thighs and the heady but clean musk between his legs. Lance pulled away, tugging the skin with his lips. He leaned his cheek into Keith's thigh, "Yes, darling?"

Keith groaned and rocked his hips up, cock pink and leaking against his stomach.

"You're sill soapy." Lance observed, and crawled into his husband's lap. Keith shifted to grab the stool so he didn't fall; before Keith could really respond, Lance pushed his hips down and sat on Keith's cock with a swift, easy motion, slick easing the way. Lance grinned at Keith's unbalanced state, savoring his cock nudging into a deeper entrance that he wasn't long enough to fill, but more than thick enough to feel good. Lance's own cock shifted down to curl around Keith's base.

They both moaned. Keith squirmed into the feel of Lance's slick body.

"Sit still." Lance said, lips curling at Keith's moans, "You can't come there yet. Not until later."

"I hate you." Keith lied, leaned his head back in frustration as he kept himself upright with pure core muscle. Lance admired him and Keith's glare at the ceiling, lips swollen, cheeks flushed dark purple and eyes glowing gold under his heavy lids. He pushed his hips up minutely in tiny twitches, stretching Lance's entrance with every little pulse - yes, good - but he had no leverage, "At least let me lean against the wall."

Lance wiggled just to get an annoyed moan from him, and clung as they maneuvered. The shower heads were within reach - Lance grabbed one, still sitting on Keith's cock as he set to rinse off the soaps before they dried enough to get sticky. Keith palmed at him idly while Lance worked.

Lance grinned deviously into his ear, "I like just sitting here, keeping you warm."

Lance was actually the worst, Keith decided, cock throbbing at the wet heat and sweet scent of pre-heat filling his nose. Distracting himself from the strong roll of Lance's hips, he licked Lance's clavicle, following the line to his shoulder and nuzzling his soft skin. He made a small noise with every movement and flutter of Lance's insides, although Lance purposely didn't move much, lest they start fucking for real. Lanced shifted periodically to keep him hard, arching in ways to show off his nipples and stomach- Keith could look at him all day- but kept himself from fucking up too enthusiastically by keeping his hands on Lance's hips, daring to grab his ass only a couple of times.

Arousal eventually lowered from a heat-filled need to a warm simmer. Despite the pulse in his belly, Keith calmed enough to just enjoy Lance's hands on him and the wetness on his dick. Eventually, Keith's cock got the message that nothing more was happening, and his arousal hummed, softening him to half mast. Lance kept them connected, just wanting someone _inside_ for the moment. His pre-heat scent bloomed to something more full.

The water stopped running and Lance pressed himself against Keith's chest, sighing at their closeness, wrapping his legs so they pressed against Keith's sides. Keith could have fallen asleep this way, except the showers chilled without the steam, cooling his skin. He was content to yield, for now.

They stayed like that until Lance started fluffing Keith's drying hair, fingers twisting in the strands.

"Stop that." Keith complained, grabbing Lance's wrists in either hand to pull him away, "I look like a startled kit when you do that."

"It's cute." Lance grinned, arching to show him his dark nipples, rolling his hips on Keith's cock with pure core strength.

Keith growled and bit at Lance's neck, sucking lightly at his flushing scent glands - a playful warning. Lance laughed and squirmed. The slick washed from before gathered again and began dripping down both of their thighs. Keith was reluctant but released Lance's wrists to pull him off his mostly-soft cock. Lance stood with the motion, his own cock tugging lightly at the base of Keith's as they parted.

The fleshy organ wasn't as swollen as Keith had seen it before, but Lance's scent was rolling off of him, urging Keith closer. Keith put his hands on Lance's hips, leaned forward and offered his tongue to Lance's dick. Lance moaned as his cock instinctively pressed into Keith's mouth, pressing like it wanted to curl around Keith's warm tongue - it wasn't flexible enough to do so. Slick similar, but different to the kind sliding from Lance's entrance came from his cock, spreading across Keith's tongue and down his throat, pulsing as Keith urged it wet and swollen with his lips.

He shifted a hand back and dragged his fingers through Lance's hole, puffy and swollen, moaning when Lance's pre-heat scent spiked close to his actual heat. Lance gasped and humped forward, cock pulsing in Keith's mouth.

"You're..." Lance slurred. He dropped his hands to bury in Keith's hair, thumbs pressing behind his ears, "S-so good." His knees were going weak.

Keith pressed his fingers into Lance's wet entrance, claws kept short for the purpose of being able do this; he let his mouth go slack so Lance's cock eased further inside. Lance's body flushed pink and Keith had to support him behind his legs so he didn't fall. He pulled his fingers out, listened to Lance's needy whine.

Keith leaned away from Lance's cock, licked his lips, "Scrubbing time."

Lance swore, "Devil," he gasped at the ceiling.

Keith snickered and bit at Lance's thigh. Lance moaned softly.

Washing his mate was actually one of Keith's favorite things to do; it fulfilled some desire to pamper his mate although Keith was too gruff to say as much, or perhaps even verbalize it to himself. Keith didn't mind servicing him, and Lance didn't have to wheedle.

Keith sat Lance on the stool he'd previously occupied, kneeling behind him so he could work one the rougher washcloths over Lance's dark skin, until he flushed pink and soft. Lance hummed while Keith's hands and fingers dug into his muscles, leaning back into Keith's chest when it was time to start on his front.

Keith kissed his neck and moved to kneel in front of Lance, letting Lance lean against the wall. He started on his shoulders, pausing at Lance's dark nipples, scrubbing a little harder there, getting a soft moan from above. Lance's thighs parted and Keith took an extra moment to pull his nipples through the washcloth until they swelled. Lance's breath hitched, back arching into Keith's fingers, cock rising, wet and interested, until it curled against his hip.

Keith nipped at Lance's neck, tugging rougher on his nipples and Lance's hips started jumping rhythmically with every pinch to his sensitive tits, scent heavy with arousal. He nipped at Lance's swelling scent glands, savoring the moan it brought and the way Lance pressed their fronts together; Keith had to move on, parting with a suck to Lance's neck and ignoring the disappointed groan and the way Lance's fingers curled around the stool. He lowered to give a perfunctory wash over his torso and thighs, too ticklish for Keith to really do anything else, skipping to Lance's calves and feet.

Lance had ticklish legs in general and squirmed while Keith worked.

"If you kick me, we're done." Keith groused.

Lance bit his lip on a smile, still flushed with arousal even as he tried not to react too much to Keith's hands, "Foreplay," he laughed, cheeks turning pink and bright against his blue markings.

Keith grabbed a foot and washed there too, "Maybe for you, This doesn't do anything for me."

"Liar." Lance huffed fondly.

Keith snuck a glance, and Lance was wet again, cock curling against his own hip. He set down Lance's leg, kissed a knee and propped his chin on a thigh, "Do you want me to stretch you? When we get to your room?" He nodded at Lance's sex. Lance nodded and spread his Keith-less leg, reaching down to raise his balls with one hand and spread himself open with the other, showing off his wet hole.

Lance shivered, "You won't have to do much," he slid a finger down to gather some of the wetness that was leaking, "I took care of the gross parts."

"Sexy." Keith's lips curled. He scooted forward and nuzzled the inside of Lance's thigh, "I like stretching you." He licked around Lance's wet fingers.

Lance moaned at the heat on his asshole, arching his hips, "I like being full."

Keith sighed and pulled back. Their positions made Keith hunch too much, and Lance slumped in a way that was not very attractive. "I like my knees not hurting. Can we move?"

Lance grinned and rubbed his fingers against his entrance, "Plugs are in my room, anyway."

Keith rolled his eyes and sat up to press his lips against Lance's, running his fingers over Lance's arms. Lance released a breathy moan, shifting to wrap his arms around Keith's neck, scent warm and welcoming. Keith ran his hands over his thighs, pressing his fingers into the strong muscles there. Lance tugged his arms around Keith's shoulders and whined until Keith lifted him and walked them to the dry part of the showers.

Modesty wasn't a concern, but they wrapped themselves in robes and slippers before crossing the public area. They both startled upon exiting the baths, because Shiro was lounging with a book, blocking anyone's entrance. A few nosey glances greeted them in the common room, a wide-open area with soft carpeting, and drappery hiding the walls and exits. The room glowed with warm pink and yellow lighting.

Shiro quirked an eyebrow from where he sat in front of the door, "Are you done?" Not waiting for their response, he stood and stretched, back popping, "You were in there a while."

"It takes time to be this beautiful," Lance practically sparkled, and Keith and Shiro both rolled their eyes.

Shiro leaned into Lance's space and pressed their cheeks together - a familiar gesture. Keith allowed him to do the same, only mildly uncomfortable in his partially-undressed state and his mate's heat-scent permeating the room.

"Off you go," Shiro shrugged, stepping out of their space with bare feet, "I kept everyone from snooping. I'm not standing sentry in front of your room though."

"Wouldn't ask you to." Lance said good-naturedly and tugged Keith along, ignoring their audience.

Lance's room was small, but he didn't have to share it with anyone. There was enough space for a bed, a wardrobe closet that was nearly the size of the room itself, and a desk-style vanity. All of the harem dorms were outfitted this way. Lance kept his neat, unadorned because he didn't spend much time here, preferring to socialize in the rest of the castle. Keith liked the space because it smelled like Lance.

Lance locked the door and made quick work of Keith's robe, burying his fingers in his hair and tugging him down into a kiss. Keith pressed into him, every sense urging him closer; out of the showers Lance's scent went from noticeable but muted, to dry and warm, burning in Keith's already sensitive nose. His ears swiveled forward, unable to keep less than his complete attention on the man pressing against him, the heady smell of slick making his cock twitch. He hadn't really gone under half-mast since Lance sat on his dick, and Lance's fingers teasing over his tip quickly urged him hard again.

Keith grunted and gently pulled Lance's hand away, "Don't." He said.

Lance pouted but his eyes flashed with understanding. He released him and turned to his desk to dig through the drawers.

"If you have time," Lance said, with his back turned. Keith raised an eyebrow while he sat on the bed. "I'd like to go through two, just ..."

"Sure." Keith said easily, not missing Lance's embarrassed expression in the mirror. For all that Lance was shameless, he got embarrassed actually asking for anything. Lance unceremoniously threw the toys donto the bed, and Keith gathered him into his arms to undress him.

Lance shivered as he was exposed, standing above Keith's sitting position, scent shifting slowly from its sharp pre-heat to something fuller, like a disseminating spice. Keith breathed him in, mouthing at Lance's belly and tugging at his hips. Lance's dick swelled against his stomach even though Keith kept his touches mostly business, at least until he tugged him onto the bed.

"Lay on your stomach for me," Keith gently directed Lance to sprawl across the bed, legs spread and ass raised comfortably. Lance gathered up a pillow to hug while Keith shifted behind him, picking up the smaller toy. They didn't bother with lube since Lance got more than wet enough, although he'd stopped leaking momentarily.

Keith ran a hand over the arch of Lance's back as a warning, and spread him to expose his hole. Arousal spiked in Keith's belly, seeing his mate wet and swollen, hole twitching with eagerness. The scent of his sex made Keith shiver, and he passed a thumb over Lance's entrance to encourage him wet again. Lance sighed and rocked his hips back.

With his smell so potent and warm, Keith dipped his head and lapped over the hole, enjoying the soft noise that came from Lance's throat. Keith groaned at a gush of slick, the way Lance's balls tightened while he dipped his mouth lower, pressing his tongue against his taint. Slick covered his mouth, and Keith buried his fingers into Lance's hole, mouthing at his wet sex. Lance just moaned and rocked, relaxed.

Lance's insides pulsed around his fingers, tightening and loosening in a way that Keith knew he was doing on purpose. He shifted so his fingers found the entrance Lance most wanted filled, gentle even though Lance would insist he didn't have to be. Slick pushed out around his palm, and he slid in a third finger. Lance hitched his hips back, rubbing his face against his pillow and rotating his hips so the fingers in him spread him more. Keith spread his fingers until he felt resistance, followed by a soft yield. Lance moaned.

Lance looked over his shoulder, red-faced and panting, "Try the first one," he ordered.

Keith nodded and pulled out, picking up the smallest plug and wiping the slick from his hand onto the the tip. The plug had some length, angled to reach into Lance's secondary passage and flared at the base so it didn't go anywhere once inside. Lance wriggled his hips eagerly, waiting.

The tip slid in easily enough, resistance meeting the push about halfway through. Lance's scent spiked and he shivered; Keith leaned close and licked around the toy, loving the way Lance's puffy hole stretched so easily. Lance moaned and Keith pushed in further, the flared base spreading Lance wide at its largest, then tapering slightly smaller as it entered without any further resistance. The length of the plug was flexible so Lance could wear it without discomfort, though the point was to work him up to something bigger to lessen the strain on his body following the heat - neither Keith nor the Empress were small.

"Good?" Keith asked, pressing a kiss to the small of Lance's back.

Lance nodded, eyes glazed over as he rocked back into the sensation of being filled. Keith tugged on him to roll onto his back. His lips twitched at the pink flush covering Lance's chest, the way his cock leaked against his own belly, bright blue at the tip.

"What do you want?" Keith asked, petting at Lance's sides. Lance made a soft noise and wiggled, shifting the toy inside him; he was still tight.

He bit his lip and arched, "Can I suck you?"

Keith ran a finger over the length of Lance's dick, letting it seek the heat of his hand, "Is that what you want?"

"Hmmph." Lance didn't seem inclined to talk, glancing down their bodies hungrily, "Before I have to dress."

"I want to get you off once before it starts." Keith said, while Lance sat up and rearranged them.

"'kay." Lance kneeled between Keith's legs, tugging down Keith's cock sheath to expose more of his semi-hard dick. Keith shivered when Lance kissed the length, twitching back into hardness.

And Keith's dick didn't need much encouragement to fill Lance's mouth; Keith's stomach quickly tightened with need. He gasped as Lance's tongue worked him, encouraging him fully hard to let him slide down his throat, thick and leaking precum.

Lance felt his whole body relax as Keith's scent filled him, dark and comforting and temporarily satisfying his growing need to be full. Lance shifted his head so he could pull Keith further into his throat, moaning around him and feeling himself reach that headspace where he could just focus on sucking cock, his lips spreading around Keith's girth and the soft noises he released while Lance pleasured him. The full sensation of the toy in his passage had him relaxing as he was filled; he'd need the bigger one soon, his insides were loose but the hard part was loosening his entrance. Slick helped the process, and Lance could feel his own wetness slide past the plug while he worked his tongue on Keith's cock.

Keith arched his head back, eyes closed as he focused on the wet heat of his mate's body, the way Lance invited him inside. Lance wasn't teasing him, just working his tongue on his tip to send tight waves through his belly, urging his cock to leak and knot to throb every time Lance pressed his fingers into the sensitive bulge.

Truthfully, Keith came fast, hips pressing up into Lance's compliant mouth. Stopped moving his mouth around his cock and just held him while Keith gasped and pressed up, shivering through his orgasm. Lance swallowed; it wasn't a particularly good taste but he liked having his nose full of Keith's scent. It made his chest feel full, safe. He finally lifted his head and looked up, smiling faintly, "Better?" He asked.

Keith groaned and tugged on Lance's hair to urge him up. Lance followed happily, lips slack while Keith kissed him. Lance's scent was peaking again, not quite there but close enough that Keith was going blank while he fondled the softly moaning man on him.Lance wriggled, petting through Keith's hair and chest while he grinded his cock against a thigh.

Keith made a noise deep in his chest, "Sit on my face," he mumbled.

Lance laughed against his mouth and moved up so Keith could wrap his arms around his thighs and pull his groin close. Lance's cock was much more sensitive than Keith's, and wet, wet, _wet_ , not that Keith minded in the least. He brushed his lips against the base, just above Lance's balls and encouraged it to find his mouth. The slick from Lance's cock dripped past his lips as it slid in eagerly and Lance moaned and rocked his hips forward, hands bracing on the wall while his cock sought the damp heat of Keith's throat.

Keith reached for the plug and tugged it against Lance's rim, rubbing his fingers along the swollen flesh to steal some of the slick that started to drip down Lance's thighs. He stayed gentle on the cock in his mouth, lapping and keeping his tongue flat because Lance did most of the work for him; it used to be weird to have a cock that did most of the rubbing itself, but it made it easier to multitask and test if Lance's hole was ready for more. Lance shivered and made breathy noises above him.

He pulled Lance close until his nose buried into the light hair on his groin, using one hand to spread his ass wider while the fingers of another pushed past the toy.

Lance moaned and arched, legs spreading and body going pliant while Keith worked him open. Keith buried his fingers into the knuckles next to the plug, letting his throat relax because he could feel the tension of Lance's release.

Lance whimpered when he felt the arousal from his pre-heat suddenly shift, a heady wave in hormones that had him hot and fucking his hips into Keith's mouth. Keith opened his sphincter roughly but it wasn't enough, Lance needed _more_ , wanted to be spread so wide he could feel it for days. He curled his fingers into the wall and rubbed his cock on Keith's tongue, listening to Keith's soft gasps at Lance's sudden rapid movements.

Lance's cock pressed into the roof of Keith's mouth, seeking something firmer. He shuddered, longing for Keith's cock, and he came at that thought, spilling slick down his husband's throat. Keith moaned and swallowed eagerly, cheeks flush with arousal.

Keith gently tugged his fingers out while he pulled his mouth away. Lance's whined and shifted his hips on Keith's chest, even as his cock went soft for the meantime. Keith didn't stay still for long, rearranging Lance to lay on his stomach so he could easily pull the plug out.

Lance arched his hips up, offering his hole. Keith ran a thumb across the entrance, wet noises with every movement; he leaned down and lapped at the puffy flesh, slick radiating Lance's full heat scent.

"Want you in me," Lance whined. His cock was already swelling, curling against his hip.

Keith paused, and gave a wicked grin that Lance didn't catch until he was being mounted, Keith rubbing his cock through Lance's slick, "Well, you know ..." Keith hummed lazily.

Logic came back to Lance quickly, not without a hot spike of arousal. He spread his legs and moaned, pushing back onto the head of Keith's cock, "No, no, no..."

Keith rolled his hips forward and pressed in. His knot throbbed and he reached down to grab it, pressing in enough that his knot couldn't reach into Lance's entrance, but he could watched Lance flutter around the shaft of his cock. Lance arched his hips back, gasping, pressing himself into Keith's bed, fingers curling and uncurling in the sheets until he calmed down enough to savor Keith's cock in his hole and the feeling of being held open while his own cock dripped against his stomach.

He didn't protest too loudly when Keith pulled out. He shivered into the kiss Keith pressed against his shoulder. Keith reached for the second, thicker toy.

"Second one." Keith said easily, and tapped the small of Lance's back with it as a warning before sliding it in. There wasn't much resistance and Lance's body accepted it with a quiet squelch.

Lance moaned and rubbed his cock against the sheets, feeling strung out and wet. Keith gripped his shoulders and pulled him up.

"Ready to get dressed?" Keith asked, allowed Lance to climb into his lap and rub his heat-scent all over him.

"Let's do this." Lance said into Keith's neck reluctantly as he threw his arms around his neck. Keith sighed and peeled the Altean off of him. Lance stepped away while Keith sat again, looking over Keith's body with longing.

He disappeared into his wardrobe for a few minutes, returning with an armful of loose fabrics that billowed as he walked. The first time Keith had helped they had seemed unnecessarily complicated. That wasn't the case, they were just light in comparison to normal clothing.

Lance pulled on a sleeveless shirt which fell past the top of his thighs. A loincloth was next, simple enough - it tied around his waist so the shirt was tucked, and fell nearly to the floor, almost like a tapestry and decorated similarly. The rest was decorative; A transparent sarong tied loosely around his hips and fluttered when he moved.

He wasn't particularly exposed, but the intention was clear; easy access, easy removal. Plus with Lance's mobile cock, he could remain covered but comfortable.

Keith switched their positions and knelt to reattach the white cuffs around Lance's ankles, the ones that marked him as _owned_. They were soft but held firm, able to be locked. The Empress' seal glowed dimly on the outside, pink for respect of the fallen in Altea's long history.

Lance held out his wrists so Keith could do the same. Keith kissed Lance's strong forearms when he was done.

Lance's expression was soft, "Do the makeup?"

Keith nodded, also accustomed to this part of his ritual; He'd watched it several times but participating was new. Lance really only allowed him to put down foundation to hide his flaws, not trusting him with eyeliner. Keith watched as he did his lips; pale, nothing too overbearing. Some of the harem liked bright colors painting their faces, which was fine, but Lance opted for more muted colors.

Keith watched, aware of Lance's scent filling the small room. He wanted to reach out and touch but something about this was still off-limits to him. Lance offering himself to the Empress was a courtesy expected of him. Whether or not she took him was her discretion.

"Ready?" Keith asked when Lance moved to put on slippers.

"Hmm." Lance looked at Keith for a long moment and nodded, "Walk me?"

Keith's stood, trying not to project his reluctance to let Lance leave, but followed beside him as they made their way through the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empress Allura puts her eggs in Lance
> 
> [Note] Edited on 1.19.19. Still not happy with this but maybe it reads better lmao.

As both a privilege and an expectation, a harem member could enter the Empress Allura's bedroom pending a heat. Synced heats weren't uncommon in dorm-like living arrangements- members would present themselves to the Empress as a group and she could accept or refuse the candidates. This was Lance's fourth heat under service of the Empress but it seemed he was alone today. She had taken him once before, but usually turned him away with the others. Honestly, he was relieved when she declined his presence; he could find Keith and get started.

After Keith left him at her chambers, the guard saw him in and he waited.

And waited.

Boredom he could remedy - the Empress had shelves of books that he wasn't afraid to inspect. He read for a while, sitting on the floor, leaning against a bookshelf.

But, as he waited, the memory of Keith spreading his swollen hole with his cock, distracted him from being distracted. His insides twisted as his heat rapidly reached full-swing, an empty, throbbing pulse in his stomach that made his own dick rise with interest. He rocked his head back against the bookcase, bracing periodically when his entrance reminded him of the ghost of Keith's cock.

His scent glands swelled angrily at being ignored for so long and he reached to rub at them; the pressure sent more pheromones into the air, a call for his mate.

He didn't know how long he waited, only that the Empress' bed was looking more and more appealing, drenched in her scent that radiated strength; he enjoyed being taken by her and it wasn't much to remember the time she had. She was beautiful and powerful and it was no chore to let her fuck him, and Keith's resulting jealousy afterwards was always a pleasure in itself.

Everything fell into a haze, his heat creeping deep into his skin. He wanted to touch himself but didn't dare or he might not stop. The airy touch of his clothes made him roll his hips against his coverings, nipples chafing against his soft shirt while he waited.

He wondered if he was being punished.

Finally the door opened and her scent poured in, large and overwhelming. He whimpered when pleasure fluttered deep in his stomach, blooming to his every limb leaving him wet, cock spasming against his hip. His insides flexed around nothing. He was so empty.

She entered the room, scent overpowering like just her presence was enough to make him show his belly. It was a pleasure to do so, and he instinctively wanted to submit, some deep-seeded need in his gut urging him to bow his head. He curled into himself, willing himself to sit proper instead of leaning against the Empress' bookshelf for support; strangely he wasn't panicked or worried because she didn't _smell_ angry.

He kept his eyes to the floor.

The Empress didn't comment on his state, but watched as he gathered himself despite the liquid heat in his spine to sit on his knees, murmuring a weak "Empress," in greeting. Her clothed legs and bare feet paused in front of him and he sensed her gaze. She said nothing, breezing toward her private bathroom.

The Empress was terrifying and beautiful - the woman who had subjugated the Galra Empire. She hadn't been the same after the death of her father.

But she wasn't unkind.

He spaced out, kneeling on the floor and staring at the carpet. Relief was nearby. She would probably let him go and he could find Keith and

she was standing in front of him. Lance raised his head, feeling small. In reality she was slightly smaller than him, but stood as a powerful pillar, the commanding air of an empress. Lance's mouth went dry, observing her wrapped in her bathrobe, white hair spilling down her dark shoulders in wavy curls. She was muscular and lean from fighting a war.

"You're the only one today?" She asked, and her voice was calm and controlled.

Lance was wet.

"Yes, Empress."

Her eyes took in his posture before she gestured for him to stand. He stood unsteadily, legs wobbly and slick sliding down his thighs. He just wanted to find Keith--

He froze. The Empress leaned in, a warm breath against his neck that sent a harsh, aroused shudder down his spine.

When she pulled away he tracked the swell of her lip, the glint in her eye as she took her heavy scent with her; she had a slight frown as she studied his face, "You didn't wait."

Excuses flooded up his throat and his belly ran hot to remind him he was lesser, he was smaller. He knew the right answer, "I didn't."

"The Galra boy?"

Keith was barely younger than her. Lance wavered but his expression hardened, not enough to be insulting. His eyes stayed on the swell of her breasts, "My husband."

She sniffed, eyes lidded with displeasure, "Don't presume to know my decisions."

Liquid heat tremored up his spine, and he wanted to lean into her heat and wrap himself in her scent, "I'm sorry, Empress," he murmured.

She paused, sensing that he was reaching the end of his coherency before another wave hit, "How long?"

Lance looked up, "Empress?"

"How long has this been a full heat?"

He didn't know, "Several hours."

"Well then." Allura's lips curved and she turned to her bed with a shift of her hips, "Let's get this over with. I happen to be fertile right now."

Lance's stomach clenched and a faint tremor started in his hands. That meant she was gonna fill him. He wouldn't be empty he would be stuffed and satisfied and warm ... he trailed after her, slick trickling down his thigh, "That's--"

"It would have been any of you." She said dismissively as she climbed into the bed, "Dispose of them when we're done. If I find out you kept them I'll be displeased."

She turned over onto her pillows and Lance waited at the foot of her bed to be called for. Once she was comfortable, she gestured for him.

* * *

Lance wasn't sure how he got here. Well, he did, but after entering her bed everything got hazy, hot and wet, a delicious mess. He was hyper-aware of the slick cock in his face while he licked up its lubricants, some of it trickling past his mouth. He didn't remove himself until she said she was ready; neither of them needed this but she wanted serviced. Lance was too far-gone to care.

The Empress lounged and held her prehensile cock in one hand so it didn't try to choke him. Her cock was bigger than his, swollen pink in arousal, with a wider cockhole so she could deposit her eggs. He didn't have eggs, only sperm, but he could carry. They could carry or fertilize how they saw fit -the Empress obviously didn't want to carry, which left Lance as the receiver.

Which was fine. Amazing. Keith couldn't give him eggs, which was also fine, but when his body realized eggs were coming the slick hadn't stopped. He was so _ready_ for this, for anything, and eagerly accommodated every of the Empress' demands. He would have begged immediately if he wasn't completely at her discretion and anyway, he loved the feeling of her cock on his tongue. It was soft and pumping slick down his throat, and his heat sang hot while he eagerly sucked, fingers curling into her bedsheets while she panted quietly, dark skin flush and humming with arousal. He poured himself on her cock like he was drawn into her. He _was_.

His cock twitched under his clothes and he shivered, insides fluttering as the heat swelled and ebbed inside him, demanding attention. He desperately wanted to touch himself but she hadn't given him permission.

The Empress tugged her hand back, taking her cock with her. The tip curled around his tongue like a lewd kiss, and he watched sadly as it left him. She licked her lips, eyes bright as she looked at his face, wet with her slick, "Turn around, climb on top of me."

Oh yes. Yes yes yes. Lance scrambled and clamored over her lap, back facing her, knees bracing hard on the mattress while he spread his thighs to present himself. He knew how he looked; lean but strong with wide shoulders, back straight and muscles flexing as he held himself upright. He lay a hand on his own hip, glancing back to make sure this is what she wanted.

"Take this off," the Empress said, tugging on the wretched skirt that covered too much. He did so with a grin, also throwing his shirt off to the side.

She tugged him back, closer to her cock. Sparks flew up Lance's body as their thighs tangled and he sat more heavily on her.

"Open yourself."

Yes ma'm. Lance leaned forward and showed her his open hole, dusky, swollen and ready. His cock curled against his hip and all the heat in his stomach sent a tremor through him.

Her cock nudged between his legs, searching for his wet entrance, stroking gently up his balls. The tip found him and he sucked in a breath, his own cock twitching hard against his stomach.

"Push back," she said, tugging at his hip, and complied, pressure breaching him before his hole swallowed her tip. He moaned, pleasure blooming from his gut and making him flutter around her.

He kept going, instincts making him push back until his ass met her hips, felt her in that passage Keith couldn't quite fill. His vision blurred as he twitched around her cock and finally it felt like his heat was complete, like his whole body was filled and locked in place because they fit perfectly.

Lance moaned a garbled version of Keith's name.  
  
The Empress shifted to pull him in, letting her cock shift around in his passage while she prepared for her orgasm. He felt good against her chest, warming her cock while he moaned sweetly and slick covered their thighs. He worked his hips against her encouraging her deeper, feeling every inch slide inside and work him into a frenzy. His breath came heavy while his body eagerly accepted her and he quickly rocketed toward his own orgasm.

Her hand slipped over his belly, letting his cock curl around her fingers and he gasped, brain going blank because he was suddenly flying, pleasure consuming him. His cock spurted and he whimpered gratefully, spasming in release, cock flexing against her hand with each pulse.

While he floated back down to reality, he sagged against her chest, his body loose and humming from pleasure.

Allura didn't remove her hand from his cock, merely watching over his shoulder while he shivered against her.

Somehow that was almost too much, and his prehensile cock tried to loosen its grip, but she kept him still with a firm but gentle hand. He whimpered, warm pleasure turning sharp. He shifted his ass, feeling her deep in him and arousal quickly resparked with little encouragement. If anything, it was stronger. He wanted to come again - needed to come again.

"Hn, hnnmmg," Lance arched and started humping his hips back, suddenly hyper-aware of who he was fucking, needed her to _move_ \- he knew what was coming - his body was lit with the anticipation of her eggs filling him.

Her lips curled against his neck and she shifted her hips upwards, making sure the length of her was embedded in him. He panted, and he could feel her eggs hot in her lower belly. His body released slick, sensing that it was coming.

Allura tugged her hand away from his cock, arms gripped him hard around his waist. She cooed into his ear, "Brace."

His cock thrashed and his legs fell open wide, bracketing either side of the Empress' hips. He dropped his hands to the bed and he felt that push at his asshole, the first of the Empress' eggs.

The initial stretch was both the best and worst - even though he was built for this, even with preparation, each egg was about the size of a woman's fist, and their girth would fill him fast.

Her breath was coming hard and fast, the beginning of moans cut off in Lance's ears but he let himself be louder, unashamed of his pleasure.

The first egg breached him, traveling further up his second entrance where it could be held, and that,  _that_  set him off, the pressure making his hips heavy, cock and insides wet. He jerked his hips back in tiny twitches, although the Empress' hold on him was too firm to let him control the pace. Allura's cheek pressed against his shoulder and held him, letting her hips roll to pump her cock into him.

"There we go," she murmured, eyes glazed with sex and hormones; she openly scented his neck, taken in by his heat, "a few more."

The first wasn't even out of her ovipositor. Lance clenched around the egg in him, hard jolts of pleasure blooming from his belly.

"Please," Lance whimpered, "I--"

Allura nuzzled his neck and pushed the next egg from her cock. Lance sobbed as it quickly breached him, nudging the first further inside, fully dropping it into his passage. His cock spasmed with orgasm, but stayed swollen when it should have gone soft.

He barely knew what was happening after that - brain blank, body lit pleasure that didn't come in small zips anymore but consumed him, had him writhing against the Empress' hold because he felt like his insides were too big for his skin. He rolled his hips back into her eagerly and moaned openly.

He was aware his legs were cramping from the constant seizing and release of his muscles. The Empress accommodated him by hauling him backwards to support him fully. His head dropped against her shoulder and he might have talked, he didn't know, her eggs were filling him and fast, firm and constant weights pressing against all of his pleasure points, until he couldn't possibly come anymore, for the moment, but his previous orgasms shocked through him with every shift in his insides.

It probably didn't last more than five minutes. He didn't remember coming from it, but the mess on his belly indicated otherwise, cock not as swollen as before but in a constant state of half-arousal. He didn't think he was capable of not being aroused.

The Empress held him for a few moments, ovipositor remaining still until he calmed. His head realigned to be at least capable of speech, and he felt her shift out of him - it wasn't a great feeling, but it dropped the last egg, a tiny aftershock after the storm. Her hand lay on his belly, as flat as ever. He could feel the eggs if she pressed. When he rocked his hips, he could feel them move, heavy and warm.

She was courteous as she evicted him, letting him dress and taking the time to see him to the door given he was having trouble walking. There were no words to exchange, and she didn't make him bow.

Standing outside her bedroom, he slumped against the closed door with his hand pressing against his stomach. Slick visibly covered his legs and he reeked of sex and heat. Lance looked at one of the two Altean guards, both who regarded him neutrally.

His voice was hoarse, "Please send for my mate. I cannot walk."

They could have sent him away, but they let him lean against the wall beside them while Keith came to retrieve him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://mattysones.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ask FM](https://ask.fm/mattysones)


End file.
